1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a draining laboratory drying rack system and, more specifically, to an improved draining laboratory drying rack system with a dispensing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In chemical laboratories, medical testing centers, and other facilities wherein glassware and other laboratory equipment is frequently used, drain boards or racks are utilized for holding the wet glassware and equipment to air dry after washing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,392, issued Dec. 18, 1973 to Betts, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,212, issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Betts, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,929, issued Dec. 4, 1984 to Betts, Sr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,567, issued Nov. 17, 1992 to Betts, Sr. disclose a lightweight laboratory drain board formed from sheet material with pegs extending from the board to support laboratory equipment thereon. The laboratory drain boards or panels can be wall mounted or freestanding. Pegs are selectively received in apertures of the board. In the Betts, Sr. '392 patent, the pegs are secured to the board by slip nuts. The pegs of the Betts, Sr. '212 and Betts, Sr. '929 patents are provided with an enlarged head having a smaller neck portion which is inserted through the aperture and subsequently slide downward into place to thereby lock the peg onto the drain board. In the Betts, Sr. '212 patent, T-shaped pegs are used in T-shaped apertures, and in the Betts, Sr. '929 patent, triangular-shaped pegs are mounted in triangular-shaped apertures. In the Betts, Sr. '567 patent, a catch drain is provided on the rear surface of the board to collect and remove any liquid that collects or seeps onto the rear surface of the board.
Laboratory draining rack systems, such as those disclosed in the various Betts, Sr. patents discussed above, are widely used in medical testing and research facilities. Several of these facilities are conducting research and tests on highly contagious and deadly viruses, such as the HIV virus which is the cause of Acquired Immune Disease Syndrome (AIDS). Not surprisingly, the laboratory workers exposed to such viruses on a daily basis are very safety conscious in their handling of the viruses and the cleaning the laboratory and laboratory equipment to prevent contamination or exposure. Given the repeated contact with highly contagious or deadly viruses, there is a need to provide the user of the draining rack system with a convenient dispenser for safety articles, such as gloves and masks, for example.